


High Steaks

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Papa wasn't going to cancel a night out, but you still needed to be punished for disobedience.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	High Steaks

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk me started this, sober me finished it, and I'm just gonna put it up as is with minimal editing because I have my NaNo project to focus on right now. 
> 
> But I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> _The reader is a cis male._

You really, really regretted disobeying right now.   
  
Your Papa knew exactly how to torment you. Of course he wasn’t going to cancel a reservation at his favorite steakhouse -- that would be more of a punishment for him than for you. But he wasn’t going to let you get off scot-free, either. He had been nice -- too nice -- but as soon as the food was on your table, you knew it was all over.   
  
Papa was never nice during punishments. You can only imagine he was just waiting for the real challenge. You shifted in your seat, gasping when the butt plug he had you insert earlier rubbed up against your prostate.   
  
He took that moment to flash the controls at you -- a small, easily-hidden device, pitch black like the plug was. It was going to be so easy to hide it throughout the dinner.   
  
“Careful.” His warning was sharp, cruel -- but oh so sweet at the same time. You nodded mutely.  
  
This went out the window very, very quickly. You sharply inhaled and clapped a hand over your mouth when the plug began to vibrate. The little smirk on your Papa’s face and the way his hand fidgeted under the table said it all. You bit your tongue to hide a whimper.   
  
“Now, now, _caro_ ,” Papa purred, “Keep quiet. If you get us kicked out, your punishment will be worse.”   
  
You shook your head and forced your hand back down. You tried to focus on the delicious filet mignon in front of you, but found that your body’s needs were betraying you. Your cock throbbed in your pants, desperate for relief. The worst part was? This was only the start of the punishment.   
  
Your hands trembled as you cut up a piece of the steak. It looked juicy and tender, cooked to perfection. Yet, all you could think about was your Papa’s cock instead. Fuck, you wanted him so bad. You managed to take a bite of the steak, though; it was the small victories. Chewing briefly distracted you from the vibration and how it affected you.   
  
That was something your Papa noticed. He quirked an eyebrow, smirked again, and went up a setting, making the plug vibrate just a bit faster. You couldn’t help but gasp this time, and found that you were very, very grateful that you were in the corner of the restaurant. Fewer people would look at you funny. Actually, not having anyone in the adjacent tables made this much easier.   
  
But it also meant that Papa could do a bit more than he could otherwise. You’re not sure if you were excited about that or dreaded it.   
  
“Good.” Papa’s praise was always enough to make you shudder, to make you feel good. You bit your lip, desperately trying to will down your erection. It did no good. Your cock stood at attention, and now you had to put forth effort to not squirm in your seat. Bucking up against the air would do no good, you knew that -- but fuck, you wanted to try anyway. Anything was better than nothing, right?   
  
Papa turned down the vibrations just as you started to buck your hips.   
  
“Papa,” you hissed. “I need you so fucking bad.” Pure lust dripped from your voice, and you were sure your desperation was clear in your eyes. Maybe that would be enough to sway him. You knew that wasn’t true, but you pleaded silently anyways, staring at your wonderful Papa. You couldn’t see his eyes under the sunglasses, but you were sure they sparkled with amusement.   
  
That’s just how he was -- and you loved him for it.   
  
“You’ve barely even touched your food.” Papa chuckled, sending a shiver down your spine. He sounded so amused, so pleased with himself. “You can wait a while, I think.”   
  
Protesting further would only land you in hot water. You nodded meekly instead. “Y-Yes, Papa.”   
  
“Good boy.”   
  
With that, the butt plug started to vibrate again. You barely managed to stay silent.   
  
“So. Do you regret misbehaving now?” Papa asked tersely. “Coming without my permission ... what a brat you are.”   
  
“I’m -- s-s-sorry, Papa,” you whined. The longer the butt plug went, the more effort it took to keep still. Every fiber in your body screamed for release. You weren’t sure if the heat you felt was from how tight your suit was, or the fact that you were fucking horny as hell. Either way, you panted softly, willing yourself to eat. If you ate, you’d be distracted. You’d be focused on something else.   
  
You could stare at the steak instead of your Papa. You could ignore his cocky little grin, the way he taunted you by flashing the controls again, and how painfully slowly he ate in between all of that.   
  
“I think you’re going to do it again,” he said flippantly. “Prove me wrong.”   
  
“I will,” you said with a strange confidence. You were going to prove him wrong -- because if you didn’t, it would be even worse next time.   
  
Papa snickered and resumed eating his steak, leaving you to your torture.   
  
It was somewhat easy to get used to after a while, but each time it brushed up against your prostate with its vibrations, it nearly turned you into a writhing, moaning mess. It took every inch of your willpower to actually enjoy your steak, even just a little bit. Your cock twitched when you shifted just right in your seat. Desperate for some sort of relief, you repeated this action a few times. You were going to prove him wrong, but fuck, this was --   
  
“Tsk.” Papa turned up the vibrations and shook his head. “Desperate.”   
  
It stung, but only because he wasn’t wrong. You wouldn’t come. You wouldn’t. Even if it felt incredible to have the plug vibrating like this, even if it felt amazing to feel this full -- but not nearly as full as Papa’s cock made you feel -- you would not come.   
  
Fuck, all you wanted was Papa’s cock in you. It wouldn’t happen tonight, but even the mere thought made you clench around the plug. That only made things worse. You were so fucking hot and horny, and you wanted to come, you were sure that some precum had leaked onto the front of your trousers ... and this all happened under Papa’s watchful and amused gaze.   
  
That just made you burn for him even more.   
  
“Papa --” you gasped. He ignored you, instead taking a bite of his own steak. Your mouth watered, but it definitely wasn’t for the food.   
  
_‘No!’_ Fuck, you had to hold out! You could do this. You know you could. You just had to focus on anything except -- except --   
  
You grunted and clasped a hand over your mouth to hide it. Mercifully, Papa turned down the vibrations, giving you only a slight breather. It was still hitting you in just the right way, so it wasn’t too much of a help. But it was less intense.   
  
You took the opportunity to devour your steak. Sacrilege to Papa, you were sure -- he was a man who liked to savor it. You didn’t care. The distraction was a welcome one. It was a sublime steak, and the mashed potatoes that came with it were almost just as good. Before you knew it, in your haze, you had cleaned your plate.   
  
Papa raised an eyebrow. “You may have finished, but I’m not done quite yet.”   
  
Your cheeks flushed a deep pink. Right now, you didn’t trust yourself to speak. All you could do was mouth ‘sorry’.   
  
“You get to wait until I’ve finished my meal.” Papa smirked and set his fork and knife down, idly fiddling with the controls instead. “I wonder if you can hold out that long when you’re this horny.”   
  
Papa was a fan of edging; you knew that’s exactly what he was doing. He kept an eye on you while he ate and adjusted the vibrations as needed. You knew this game. He’d keep you close, so close to orgasm, and then back off just before you could. If you even dared to move, hell, even breathe wrong, it’d be over.   
  
It was so easy to just fall into the trap, but you knew this one well. The only way you’d fall into it was if you willingly walked into it. That was part of the game in and of itself. Could you resist? He thought no. Honestly, you thought the same. But you’d try.   
  
You tried to steady your breathing. If you could breathe nice and slow, it would help calm you down -- even as your entire body was on fire. It burned for your Papa; your cock yearned for his touch, his hand ... his everything. You sat there in silent torment, watching your Papa eat the ... fuck, was that only the sixth bite of his steak? You were going to die. He still had half of it left. _‘Fucking Lucifer below --’_   
  
Next was trying to think of anything except your current situation. What work did you have to do tomorrow? Boring paperwork? Boring paperwork would make any cock go down. You desperately thought of the menial, tedious, boring stack of work that awaited you the next day ... and how Papa would reward you if you got it all done, maybe -- _‘Damn it!’_   
  
“Why don’t you sit closer to me?” Papa asked rather suddenly. You were too hazy with lust to even think about why this might be a problem. You scooted your chair over to sit next to him, blushing all the while. You could feel the butt plug with every little movement, and found yourself regretting moving so eagerly. You started to pant again, and your eyes glazed over as you shifted on your seat.   
  
When Papa grabbed your wrist, you knew to stop that. What you didn’t expect, however, was for him to yank your hand under the table and press it up against his cock. It was as hard as a rock, straining against his own suit pants.   
  
You couldn’t hide a moan this time.   
  
“This is what you’re doing to me,” Papa hissed. You tried to rub Papa’s cock, but he pulled your hand away from him. “You already touched it. You haven’t earned anything else. But you are going to take care of this when we get back. Understood?”   
  
“Yes, Papa,” you whispered. Fuck, you knew what that meant. He’d have his cock down your throat and take his pleasure from you, grunting and groaning as he shot his come into your mouth ... _‘Fuuuuuck.’_   
  
Your cock throbbed, and it did so again when you glanced at Papa’s plate and saw it picked clean.   
  
“The check here takes a while,” Papa said flippantly. He grinned like a shark when he saw the agony on your face. “Best get comfortable.”


End file.
